The present invention relates to a boat captain's helm chair or in other words to chairs designed especially for boat captains.
Boat chairs are generally known in the art. They are made of various materials and have various designs. The chair especially for boat captains piloting a boat requires certain adjustments for a user both during a preparatory stage and during the very process of piloting when a boat captain interacts with the steering wheel of the boat. It is therefore desirable to improve the existing chairs.